The present invention relates to automatic valve control sensors for plumbing fittings. More particularly it relates to an assembly for mounting the sensors inside of the faucet.
Faucets have control valves for regulating the flow of water through the faucet. There can be a single valve that controls mixed hot and cold water flow or dedicated hot and cold water valves. Depending on the number of valves, one or two handles are typically provided for controlling the operation of the valve(s). Other conventional faucets, commonly referred to as “automatic” or “touchless” faucets, although the user to operate the faucet “automatically”. Such automatic faucets typically use some type of sensor to detect the presence of a nearby object. The sensor can be any suitable type of proximity sensor or eye known in the art. When an object is detected, the sensor triggers one or more electronically controlled valves to open and close off flow through the faucet.
One problem with such automatic faucets pertains to the assembly of the sensors properly within the faucet. Line of sight is required for many sensors such that a small window must be assembled over an opening in the faucet body, the window guarding against splashing. The sensors need to be positioned and properly oriented (or pointed) behind the window so that they focus on the area beneath the spout where hands and other objects to be washed are placed. The openings where the window sits and at the bottom of the faucet are usually small and narrow, and thus it is difficult to manually assemble both the window and the sensor(s) in the proper orientation. Manufacturing clearances and irregularities also make it difficult to ensure that these components are properly assembled.
Another problem has to do with the sensors and windows being susceptible to damage. Abusive force on these components can render the faucet inoperable. Thus, while it is important that these components are assembled snuggly and securely inside the faucet, it is also beneficial to allow some give to absorb impact forces on these components.
Hence, a need exists for an improved assembly for installing the sensor and window in automatic faucets.